Cuando el destino nos alcance
by Ireth I. Nainieum
Summary: No existen las palabras al aire, solo hechos irrefutables. Más aún, en la promesa de dos jóvenes amantes. Y solo el tiempo dirá, cuando el destino los alcance. / UA /
1. Frágil destino

Bleach no es de mi autoría, le pertenece a Kubo Tite. Historia original, escrita por mí.

**Nota:** palabras en cursiva, memorias del pasado de cada uno de los personajes.

_**Introspección: **A veces, la vida se presenta con grandes y duras pruebas, y nada sucede tal como uno lo espera. Sin embargo, en los momentos de mayor desesperación, siempre una tenue luz brilla para iluminar a los corazones solitarios._

**Sumary:** No existen las palabras al aire, solo hechos irrefutables. Más aún, en la promesa de dos jóvenes amantes. Y solo el tiempo dirá, cuando el destino los alcance.

* * *

Φ

Φ

**Cuando el destino nos alcance**

Φ

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ

**Capítulo I**

**Frágil destino**

Φ

"_A veces, nuestro destino semeja a un árbol frutal en invierno._

_¿Quién pensaría que esas ramas reverdecerán y florecerán?_

_Más esperamos que sea así, y sabemos que así será"_

_- _Johann Wolfgang Goethe _-_

Φ

Φ

* * *

—¡Vamos Ichigo! —Susurró con premura—. ¡Date prisa! —Dijo la joven madre, a un niño no mayor de cinco años.

Caminaban por uno de los suburbios más económicos de la ciudad, iban a visitar a una de las viejas amigas de su mamá, a la cual no había visto en ocho largos años. Además, había otra razón muy especial para su visita. El pequeño niño, apenas y podía seguir los pasos de su madre, se había negado enormemente a sujetar su mano; le había dicho que «ya era un niño grande». Masaki esbozó una gran sonrisa, ante tan curioso comentario y terminó aceptando sus pequeñas demandas. Él observaba maravillado las moradas a su alrededor, definitivamente eran muy diferentes a las que había donde él vivía. Las casas estaban hechas de madera y estaban unas junto a las otras, más de una la miró maltrecha —era el distrito donde los obreros residían—. Y al final de la larga calle, vislumbró una inigualable curiosidad.

—Mamá…

—Hemos llegado Ichigo —volteó hacía él—, aquí vive alguien muy querida por mí.

El niño caminó hasta su madre —había quedado rezagado varios pasos— y admiró la casa ante a él, que resultó ser la más bonita de todas. Estaba pintada de color blanco en su totalidad, lo más curioso y único es que poseía un hermoso árbol de cerezo —ya en flor—, en el jardín de frontal. En ese momento, los pétalos caían lentamente con la brisa haciendo que el piso estuviese tintado de un bello rosa.

—Mamá —repitió.

—Déjame arreglarte un poco cariño —se agachó ante a él y lo ignoró—, para que te vea muy guapo.

Inmediatamente, le dio la mejor vista, según ella «para dar una mejor impresión a su amiga y familia de ella». Cogió un pañuelo de su bolso y le limpió un poco su cara, le acomodó la playera naranja que vestía dentro del pantaloncillo azul y le amarró nuevamente las agujetas de su calzado. Al quedar satisfecha, se puso de pie y estiró las arrugas del vestido amarillo que portaba.

—¡Mamá! —dijo por tercera vez ya irritado.

—¿Qué pasa cariño?

El pequeño señaló el segundo piso, hacia una ventana abierta en su totalidad, de la cual solo una blanca cortina se veía.

—Han dejado la ventana abierta —dijo muy serio, con el ceño fruncido tal como su padre lo hacía.

Su madre solo se rió. Se acercaron hasta quedar frente a la puerta, y ella tocó el timbre, el cual entonó un sonido similar al canto de un ruiseñor. Eso incentivó al niño para entrar en esa casa, con el rostro iluminado de alegría. Pocos segundos después, una mujer abrió la puerta. Tenía los ojos más amables que el niño había visto, y un cabello tan negro como las plumas de un cuervo, y ante él, ella le transmitió una fragilidad inusitada. Ichigo la admiró maravillado, no obstante, la dama estaba prácticamente concentrada en su madre.

—¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Masaki, que alegría verte! —Dijo con verdadera efusividad, después de soltar un chillido de gusto—. ¡Hacia tanto tiempo!

La abrazó vehementemente, de hecho, ambas lo hicieron. El niño observó todo en silencio, sin poder apartar sus ojos de aquella hermosa dama que admiraba. Y un tenue rubor se tiñó en su rostro. Después de unos momentos se separaron, las dos tenían pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos producto de un inexistente llanto.

—Gracias Hisana —le habló dulcemente Masaki y luego colocó a su hijo delante de ella—. Mira —sonrió orgullosa— te presento a Ichigo.

Hisana lo miró con los ojos como platos, y luego volteo hacia Masaki.

—¡No me habías dicho nada! —Le recriminó bastante enojada—. ¿Pero, acaso tú…? —Interrumpió sus palabras—. ¡Masaki! —Su madre tenía el rostro rojo lleno de vergüenza—. Vamos pasen —negó con su cabeza y poco después se hizo a un lado—, no podemos conversar aquí en la puerta —murmuró amargamente, al ver a una de sus vecinas chismosas asomándose por su ventana.

Les llevó hasta la sala de la casa de su pequeña casa. Ese lugar resultó ser muy agradable en realidad. Los muebles eran pequeños, y despedían un olor a viejo que era imposible el ocultar —y en uno de ellos pudo ver el relleno—. Se sentó muy educado, tal como su madre le había enseñado. Las paredes estaban vacías, y vio varias cajas aún sin revisar, en conclusión se iban a mudar o tenían muy poco de haber llegado. Sus pequeños ojos no se daban abasto en admirar la pequeña casita en donde estaba, estaba más que seguro que el solo recibidor de su hogar tenía el tamaño de ese lugar.

—Hisana…

—¡Masaki! —Había reproche en su voz—. ¿Cuándo te casaste?

Hisana fue hacia la diminuta cocina de la casa, y regresó con una bandeja, en la cual había té y galletas. Y en el centro algo más que él no pudo ver con claridad. Sus pequeños pies colgaban del sofá, y jugaba divertido con la espuma amarilla a su lado, hasta que su madre le detuvo con una dura mirada llena de advertencia que el niño comprendió y solo así se quedó quieto… y aburrido.

—¡Ichigo! —Masaki lo reprendió en voz baja, al verlo poner zapatos sobre el sofá.

—Creo que preferirás esto —le sonrió dulcemente Hisana—, los niños aman los dulces.

Colocó el pastel de chocolate y fresas sobre la diminuta mesita —de la sala— y le indicó que se acercara a ella, también le dio un vaso de leche fría. Cosa que él agradeció al comprobar lo que ellas degustarían, té y unas galletas con un extraño color y aroma; que por nada del mundo habría aceptado.

—Gracias, señora —respondió Ichigo educadamente.

—Llámame, Hisana-san —le dijo con una sonrisa.

Ichigo se concentró en su postre, y Hisana volvió a sonreír. Sirvió un poco de té en las tazas y ocupó su lugar junto a su madre.

—Poco después de que te fuiste de Kioto —respondió a su pregunta pasada, mientras tomaba un sorbo de té—. Tú ya no estabas ahí, así que no te pude informar en su momento.

Hisana arrugó ligeramente sus labios, al tiempo que sorbía a grandes tragos su té. Masaki sabía que estaba molesta, y para nada la afable mujer parecía intentar esconder sus emociones, no la culpaba, de hecho ella también se habría enfadado de ser invertidos los papeles aquella tarde de verano.

—Debiste decirme —le recriminó— o por lo menos avisado, te habría enviado un obsequio —la miro dolida—. ¿No soy tu mejor amiga?

—Lo eres —le aclaró rápidamente—, pero… todo fue muy rápido —se sonrojó— en realidad…

Hisana entendió el significado de sus palabras y observo nuevamente al niño.

—Es idéntico a él, supongo que no podrá decir que no es suyo.

—Vamos, no digas esas cosas. Isshin anda más que feliz con él —acaricio su cabello—. Además, espero que pronto se incremente un poco más la familia —esbozó una sonrisa jovial— es lo que más deseamos.

Hisana suspiro ante el comentario de su vieja amiga. La situación entera tenía su propia gracia e ironía, después de todo Isshin no era reconocido en la Universidad por ser el más inteligente y sereno; seguía preguntándose que era lo que ella había visto en él. Pero ante los ojos de su amiga, era el hombre indicado y el niño era la prueba perfecta.

—¿Y tu marido? —Preguntó de pronto Masaki—. ¿Trabaja hasta el domingo?

—Si… —suspiró pesadamente— si me hubieses dicho que venías le habría pedido que no fuera —dijo sin ánimos—. Ha cambiado de trabajo ya tres veces y me preocupa su salud —sujeto con fuerza la taza entre sus manos, llena de impotencia.

—Hisana… —murmuro Masaki.

—Olvídalo —le sonrió—. ¿Y tu esposo, te ha dejado sola en domingo y aquí en esta ciudad? —preguntó de pronto para cambiar de tema.

Masaki esbozó una muy triste sonrisa, y abrazó con franco cariño a Hisana, luego besó tiernamente su mejilla.

—Definitivamente, hay cosas que nunca cambian. Yo también me pregunto como te pudiste enamorar de un hombre como Byakuya, tan serio y frío —se puso pensativa—. Es todo lo contrario a ti —la miró entre alegre y triste—, son los polos opuestos. Pero él te ama.

—Y ha pagado un alto precio por ello… —masculló intranquila, intentando alejar aquellos tristes pensamientos que tanto la agobiaban desde hacía un buen tiempo—. El corazón no puede mentir, cuando se ama a una persona —dijo con sabiduría—. Lo sabes bien Masaki, no puedes negármelo ahora —miro al niño—. Tu marido te adora.

—En eso tienes toda la razón —ambas trazaron frágiles sonrisas en sus rostros.

Pasaron horas recordando los viejos tiempos en el Instituto y la Universidad. Cada momento feliz, fue recordado con alegría, así como los amargos recuerdos que las abrumaban luego de tantos años, y que dentro de poco pasarían a ser las anécdotas para sus hijos.

—¡Oh, como son lindos los recuerdos! —Soltó un gran suspiro—. ¿No te hace pensar que nos hacemos viejas? —inquirió seriamente Masaki.

Ichigo había terminado su pastel y ahora se tomaba la leche. La conversación entre las mujeres le era indiferente, la mayor parte, porque no era capaz de comprender porque su padre era motivo parte de la platica y otras personas que ni siquiera conocía. Sin embargo, grababa en su mente el dulce sonido de la voz de la amiga de su madre.

—No me siento vieja, me siento como esas mujeres adultas que tanto anhelábamos ser. ¿Recuerdas? —dijo entusiasmada Hisana.

—Lo recuerdo —exhaló profundamente—. Mi marido está en una conferencia. Ya sabes que los médicos no tienen días libres, así que tuve algo de tiempo para mí —le guiño un ojo—. Y me escapé de la sala —soltó una risita tímida—. Por cierto, ¿la familia de tu esposo aún no puede aceptarlo? —indagó preocupada—. Es decir… me parece extraño que vivas en una casa digamos —pensó— no tan ostentosa.

Hisana comenzó a levantar a su alrededor.

—Soy más feliz aquí, ¿sabes? Lejos de tantas normas y «leyes», por lo menos aquí soy la que manda y Byakuya me apoya en todo momento y… creo que el también esta alegre por el cambio. Aunque… hemos tenido algunas dificultades económicas —explicó—. Pero no te inquietes —dijo al verla preocupada—, se que seremos felices —fue hacia la cocina, más bien huía.

Hisana y Masaki eran grandes amigas, sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo el contacto entre ellas se fue haciendo cada vez más esporádico. Hasta que al salir de la Universidad se perdieron ambas la pista, finalmente por una extraña coincidencia la señora Kurosaki pudo localizar a su vieja amiga. Gracias a que Ryūken había obtenido su dirección, luego de tratarla durante su delicado embarazo.

—Hisana, cualquier cosa que necesites puedes buscarme —la acompañó a la cocina—. Eres mi mejor amiga, no tienes porque hacer esto tú sola —la abrazó—. Estoy aquí, Hisana.

—Gracias —fue lo único que le dijo.

—Mamá… —Ichigo interrumpió por el bostezo que dio, llegando sin invitación a la cocina— tengo sueño —murmuró rascando sus ojos.

Masaki movió su cabeza de forma afirmativa, dando a entender que lo había escuchado. Alzó sus manos para que su madre lo acogiese en sus brazos para su siesta de la tarde. No obstante, Hisana se agachó antes.

—Puedes subir y elegir habitación que gustes para dormir Ichigo-chan —le sugirió bastante cándida— así, estarás más cómodo. Y cuando sea la hora de irte, tu mamá ira a buscarte.

Ichigo, miro a su madre quien con una sonrisa le indicó que podía. Hisana lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta la escalera.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—No —negó—. Y soy un niño grande —dijo muy serio.

Hisana le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, y espero hasta que él subió por las escaleras, antes para regresar con su amiga. La conversación que iba a iniciar, sería muy seria. Y tenía un importante favor que pedirle a su amiga.

**.**

**.**

Había un gran corredor frente a él. Sintiendo la curiosidad de un niño fue hacia la primera puerta y la volvió a cerrar, se trataba del sanitario. En la segunda habitación, se encontró con un gran gato naranja que dormitaba sobre la cama: además, de que le tenía miedo a los animales evitó a toda costa el quedarse ahí. La tercera habitación estaba cerrada, ahora solo le quedaba una. Escuchó ruidos en el piso de abajo, alguien acababa de llegar. Las voces se lo confirmaron.

Tomo la última perilla del corredor y con sumo cuidado la abrió. Sin embargo, la dejó entre abierta; por si al final también debía abandonar esa habitación. Pero a su propia sorpresa ese sitió le gusto mucho. Tenía una gran ventana por la cual los rayos del sol se filtraban —la misma por la que él reclamó horas antes—, mientras la cortina se movía suavemente por la brisa. Una cómoda blanca, una pequeña cama y junto a ella una cuna de madera nívea. Se acercó con cuidado, ya que a pesar de ser tan joven comprendía que posiblemente había alguien durmiendo en su interior. Y lo confirmó cuando vio, a un bebé dentro. Tuvo que caminar alrededor de la cuna para poder ver bien a la pequeña criatura. Al sentirlo el infante abrió sus ojos, Ichigo miro unos pequeños ojos violetas que lo observaban fijamente; por alguna razón esos ojos le gustaron en demasía, y le tranquilizaban. Observó que tenía un pequeño vestido blanco, por lo que sin lugar a duda era niña.

—Hola mi nombre es Ichigo —le sonrió—, ¿cuál es el tuyo?

La pequeña también sonrió y pronuncio unas palabras in entendibles, apenas balbuceaba. Ichigo alzo sus cejas, y arrugó sus labios. Un bebé nunca le respondería.

—Te llamaré… —adoptó una postura muy pensativa— te llamaré… —repitió— «nagareboshi» —dijo muy satisfecho.

Su madre le había dicho que visitarían a una amiga suya que acababa de tener un bebé y estaba seguro que le había dicho su nombre, pero estaba más concentrado mirando las casas que no le prestó atención. Decidió llamarla «nagareboshi» (1), por el peculiar color de sus ojos, muy similar a una que vio en un programa en el televisor. La bebe levantó su cara —había dormido boca abajo—, tenía el cabello más lindo que él hubiese visto, le llegaba a la altura de sus hombros; ella trató de acercarse a él, pero aún estaba cansada y se rindió.

—Toma —colocó un pequeño medallón, en la cuna de su nueva amiga. Se lo había quitado del cuello—. Para que nunca me olvides, porque yo no haré —la pequeña volvió a colocar su cabeza sobre la cuna. Ichigo se alejó hasta la cama, se quitó su calzado y se metió con cuidado bajo las sabanas. La bebe siguió cada uno de sus movimientos. Él la miraba desde la cama, mientras que ella lo hacía desde su cuna—. ¿Sabes?, mi nombre significa el que «protege» —acomodó su cabeza en la almohada— yo cuidaré de ti —bostezo— y algún día... tú y yo nos casaremos —dijo decidido cerrando sus ojos— Te lo prometo… te vendré a buscar un día y… seremos felices como mamá y papá.

La niña sonrió, casi aceptando esa inusual promesa infantil y cansada también se durmió. El viento sopló y movió lentamente la cortina de la habitación. Afuera, un hombre —dueño de la casa— escuchó cada una de las palabras mencionadas, siendo el único testigo de esa pequeña promesa. Cerró con cuidado la puerta, y suspiró. Ese chiquillo tenía toda la pinta se ser hijo de Kurosaki Isshin, al igual que él, decía puras tonterías. ¿Cómo se le ocurría prometerle eso su casi recién nacida hija? Se detuvo antes de bajar las escaleras, cuando recordó que el padre del niño le había dicho casi las mismas tontas palabras a Masaki y había cumplido. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

—«Es solo, la tonta promesa de un niño…» —se dijo Byakuya.

* * *

Φ

Capitulo II

Una pequeña flor de cerezo

Φ

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

+ Bien, solo un aviso aquí. Por las cuestiones del Fanfiction varias historias fueron editadas. Lo lamento.

+ Historia que forma parte de una tercia.

* * *

**Glosario**

+ (1) Nagareboshi, _estrella fugaz en japonés._

* * *

Φ

Nos vemos

Φ


	2. Una pequeña flor de cerezo

Bleach no es de mi autoría, le pertenece a Kubo Tite. Historia original, escrita por mí.

**Nota:** palabras en cursiva, memorias del pasado de cada uno de los personajes.

_**Introspección: **__A veces, la vida se presenta con grandes y duras pruebas, y nada sucede tal como uno lo espera. Sin embargo, en los momentos de mayor desesperación, siempre una tenue luz brilla para iluminar a los corazones solitarios._

**Sumary:** No existen las palabras al aire, solo hechos irrefutables. Más aún, en la promesa de dos jóvenes amantes. Y solo el tiempo dirá, cuando el destino los alcance.

* * *

Φ

Φ

**Cuando el destino nos alcance**

Φ

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ

**Capítulo II**

**Una pequeña flor de cerezo**

Φ

"_Los sueños nunca desaparecen, siempre que las personas no los abandonen"_

- Beita -

Φ

Φ

* * *

El viejo ryokan (1), en el antiguo distrito seguía igual a como él lo recordaba. La madera del frente estaba más que desgastada, y solo decía que en otros, días tuvo mejores caras. Era un edificio de dos pisos, en la típica construcción japonesa, gruesa madera empotraba las sencillas ventanas del primer piso. Y unas más delgadas enmarcaban las del segundo piso. Había incluso, un pequeño altar que daba a la calle principal, en donde pudo observar las cenizas de la vara de incienso que se extingía. Lo recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer, cuando tuvo que pasar varios días ahí y ahora, en retrospectiva le sorprendía que ya hubiesen pasado más de cinco años, desde que dejó su ciudad natal. Lo único distinto, es que ese día nevaba, leve pero caía nieve del cielo y cuando argullo que nunca volvería a ese pueblo de mierda, fue un día de lluvia. Aún podía ver al cerrar sus ojos, la franca mirada de dolor de su padre y las tristes palabras que le dijo «cuando vuelvas, aquí voy a estar para ayudarte…» Pero sentía tanta vergüenza, tanta humillación que no podía encararlo, no todavía. Quizás más adelante, más no ese día.

—Hasta aquí llegó, yo —le dijo el taxista colocando la última maleta en el suelo—. Son ¥5000 —extendió su mano.

Ichigo tuvo que hacer complicados malabares para darle su dinero, ya que ambas manos las tenía ocupadas; cuando menos, agradeció la paciencia del servidor público. Luego de pagar, extendió su mano para golpear la puerta, pero se detuvo. Y suspiro… cansado de la vida, de las presiones que tenía, del camino que había elegido y de que nada estaba saliendo como él quería.

—¿Va a quedarse ahí todo el día? —espetó alguien a su espalda. Con un timbre de voz tan agudo que irritó sus frágiles oídos.

—Perdón —se hizo a un lado y dejo pasar a la joven—. Disculpa —ella detuvo su paso—, se encontrará Momo —acomodó el peso en su cansados brazos.

Esa joven pareció examinarlo con franco recelo, como si meditará el decirle si Momo estaba. Ya que entrecerró sus ojos y no fue para nada discreta. Y por ese simple gesto, Ichigo supo que tendría problemas en el futuro con ella. Las personas como ella, para nada le agradaban.

—Debería de estar —contestó seca, aún con ese timbre molesto en su voz—. ¿Quién eres?

—Kurosaki Ichigo —respondió.

—«Kurosaki Ichigo» —ella repitió.

Abrió la puerta del ryokan y la cerró luego de que ella entró. Por alguna extraña razón, Ichigo pensó que ella era de esas personas de las que se dice «tienen la sangre pesada». La mueca de disgusto durante su breve platica no pudo ocultarla, faltaba más… él solo hizo una simple pregunta. Sin embargo, esa menuda y pequeña mujer no le cayó en lo absoluto bien; a pesar de que físicamente tenía un buen ver. Tenía unos preciosos ojos en un tono casi amatista, y un rostro que fácilmente la haría competir contra una muñeca de fina porcelana. Pero su vestimenta, era otra historia. Pudo ver fácilmente los remiendos de su chaqueta. Acomodó de nueva cuenta el peso en sus brazos, y estos ya se le estaban durmiendo; estuvo a punto de ceder, cuando Momo se asomó por la puerta llena de intriga. Soltó un chillido de pura felicidad al verlo —que no hizo más que arrancarle una sonrisa— y corrió hacia él. Hacía más de un lustro que no se veían. Desde el segundo piso, la desconocida les miraba y cerró su cortina.

—¡Kurosaki-kun! —le dijo con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, quiso abrazarlo pero se contuvo.

—Siento mucho todo lo que te hice y dije, Momo —exclamó avergonzado.

Hinamori solo limpiaba las lágrimas con sus dedos y le restaba importancia a las palabras de Ichigo. Para ella, bien o mal, Ichigo siempre sería su primer y mejor amigo. Nada de lo que sucedió en el pasado iba a cambiar eso.

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, ya ni lo recordaba —se alzó indiferente de hombros y le sonrió para tranquilizarlo—. Estaba muy preocupada por ti, Kurosaki-kun —comentó incómoda y llena de franco recelo—. ¿Por qué nunca contestaste ninguna de mis cartas, llamadas o mensajes? —reprochó muy dolida.

—Sentía mucha vergüenza, Momo… —dijo con un hilo de voz— Por eso tarde tanto en volver.

Ella suspiro, se acercó a él y besó su mejilla.

—Bienvenido a casa, Kurosaki-kun.

—Gracias, Momo.

La historia de ellos era casi tan vieja como los gastados tenis que Ichigo usaba. Se habían conocido durante la primaria, cuando unos bravucones la molestaban. Sobra decir que el plan no le dio buen resultado, le dieron tal paliza que le tiraron cuatro dientes y estuvo internado en la clínica familiar por una semana. Pero… protegió a pequeña niña de ojos negros. Y cuando su padre quiso regañarlo, Ichigo solo le recordó el significado de su nombre «el que protege», y su padre cedió. Luego de eso, lo inscribió en el karate, el judo y el kendo, para que aprendiese a defenderse. Se volvieron como uña y mugre con el pasar de los años, y los chismes no se hicieron esperar. Hasta su familia disfrutaba jugar con él, no obstante, Ichigo siempre fue firme «es mi mejor amiga» les decía sin pelos en la boca. Momo se enamoró de un joven de familia acomodada —que todavía no le proponía matrimonio— y él… pues Keiko… había sido su mundo.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó apaciblemente la chica, con la mirada afligida. Los rumores habían llegado, hasta Karakura.

—Supongo que ya lo sabes… Keiko se fue —le dijo con la boca seca—. Ahora si puedes decir «te lo dije».

—Kurosaki-kun…

—Momo… tengo un favor que pedirte.

Hinamori le sonrió y le afirmó lentamente moviendo su cabeza.

—Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, Kurosaki-kun —ella dijo.

—Gracias… pero no podré pagarte —decía con las mejillas sonrojadas y no a causa del frío—. ¡Pero, en cuanto tenga dinero te pagaré de inmediato!

—Págame cuando puedas, después de todo yo te debo mucho más, Kurosaki-kun —suspiro cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Recuerdas a los bravucones de la primaria?

—Yo, y mis pobre dientes —ambos sonrieron—. ¿Qué tal va tu relación con Kira?

—¡Ni me lo menciones! —Arrugó el ceño de su frente, e hizo un mohín con su boca—. ¡El muy ingrato no me ha llamado desde la semana pasada! ¡Ya verá cuando venga, esta vez ni con flores voy a perdonarlo! Será mejor que entremos, esta haciendo cada vez más frío —abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo ingresar—. No te preocupes por tus maletas —dijo al notarlo incómodo—, nadie te robará.

El ryokan tenía varias habitaciones y era uno de los más viejos de la ciudad, de hecho, había pasado a través de las generaciones en la familia de Momo, por más de trescientos años y ella era su okami (2) actual. En la primera planta, tenía veinte habitaciones de uso general, sin incluir la cocina, el almacén y el ofuru (3). El segundo piso, estaba reservado para el uso particular de los habitantes del lugar. Ichigo caminó directo hacia el agari-kamachi (4) y dejó ahí su calzado, luego caminó hacia donde él sabía que estaban las habitaciones a rentar, pero Momo lo detuvo, no sin antes mirarlo con extrañeza.

—¿No es por aquí? —Ichigo señaló el pasillo.

—¡No voy a darte una de esas habitaciones! —Replicó de mal genio—, usarás una de las habitaciones de arriba—. Eres uno más de esta familia —refunfuño al subir por las escaleras.

Llegaron a segundo piso, y el largo corredor los recibió, había muy poca iluminación, aún así el camino era visible. Momo le llevó hacia el lado izquierdo de la propiedad y deslizó de par en par —sobre los rieles— las fusuma (5) del lugar. La habitación no era muy grande, tampoco demasiado pequeña, tenía justo el espacio que iba a necesitar. Era más quizás más amplio que su departamento en Kioto. El piso estaba cubierto de tatami —como se debía de esperar—, había una mesa baja pegada a la pared cerca de la ventana —que daba a la calle exterior—, un par de zabuton (6), un futon individual, un oshiire (7). De lo único que carecía era del engawa (8) ya que no estaba en el primer piso. El aire acondicionado estaba en la pared más lejana a la cama, también se encontró con un pequeño televisor en blanco y negro, así como una cafetera. Y sabía que los iba a utilizar. Con bastante prisa, Momo extendió el futon.

—Gracias —Ichigo le dijo con alivio—. Aquí vamos, campeón —colocó al niño.

Con mucho cuidado, como si su propia vida dependiese de eso, Ichigo depositó en la cama a su hijo. Permaneció quieto un momento, esperando que no se despertase, ya que lo vio quejarse, sin embargo, solo bostezó y se quedó nuevamente dormido. Suspiro y masajeó sus cansados brazos, para ese momento ya los tenía completamente dormidos. Caminado de puntitas ambos abandonaron la habitación. Ichigo cerró las fusuma y al terminar sintió la mano de Momo sobre su hombro.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le murmuro demasiado preocupada, era evidente que temía por él.

—Podría estar peor —dijo alzándose de hombros y restándole importancia a sus situación—. Pudieron haberme matado —intentó bromear, pero la seria mirada de su amiga le hizo callar—. Lo se… —evitó su mirada— Keiko se metió en problemas y al final yo soy el responsable.

—¿Según quien? —bufó ella empujándolo lentamente hacia atrás con su dedo del corazón extendido.

—Su padre —él le dijo.

—¿Su padre…? —Soltó con ironía— ¡Tú no deberías de pagarle su deuda a esos malditos usureros! —Ella agregó y él sintió como empezaba a ahogarse, ya no podía ni respirar, ya no podía hacer nada—. ¿Cuánto acordaste pagarles?

—¥100 millones —murmuro.

Las pupilas de Momo se dilataron, y sintió que le faltaba el aliento. Dio un corto paso hacia atrás y ahogó el grito que intentaba escaparse desde su garganta, un sudor frío recorrió su cuerpo, terminó temblando y con lágrimas ardientes surcándole las mejillas. Se abrazó a sí misma pero no había manera de darle calor a su cuerpo o calmar los erráticos latidos de su corazón.

—¡Kurosaki-kun…!

—Soy un tonto ¿verdad? —Dijo con voz ronca—. Acorde pagarles para el día de año nuevo, del siguiente año —explicó ante la fragilidad que notaba en ella—. Debo ir por mis maletas —se alejó rápidamente de ella.

Ichigo caminaba con las manos en sus bolsillos, y al llegar a la calle Momo le dio alcance.

—¿Cómo lo ha tomado Haku-kun? —Preguntó con la voz entrecortada, al parecer ella estaba más preocupada—. ¿Te ha preguntado por su mamá?

Ichigo dejó caer una de sus maletas. Él se agachó para levantarla.

—Es muy pequeño… no tiene ni un año —intentó tranquilizarla, hacerle creer esa mentira. Así que hizo lo que mejor sabía, fingir una sonrisa de «no pasa nada»—. Solo la llama… cuando tiene hambre —murmuro—. Después de todo, Keiko aún lo amamantaba —Momo abrió la boca para decir algo, sin embargo él la irrumpió—. Hablemos luego, por favor —le suplicó—. He tenido un largo viaje desde Kioto y ahora solo quiero dormir un poco.

El móvil de ella sonó.

—Es él… —miraba fijamente el número del celular.

—Contéstale a Kira —le dijo Ichigo pasando a su lado.

Dejó sus tres maletas en el suelo, cuando escuchó el alegre canto de la vieja canción de cuna «Yurika go no uta o» que su madre solía cantarle.

«Nenneko, nenneko,  
Nenneko yo.  
Yurika go no uta o,  
kanari ya ga uta u yo.  
Nenneko, nenneko,  
Nenneko yo»

Y permaneció tras las fusuma hasta que la voz se apagó. Cerró sus ojos y respiró hondo antes de entrar. Se encontró con la misma joven de hacia varios minutos, aquella que aseguró que le caería irremediablemente mal. La joven se levantó del futon y le miro. Mientras que el niño en la cama era ajeno a la extraña circunstancia.

—Comenzó a llorar en cuanto se fueron por tus maletas —le dijo al acercarse a él y al mismo tiempo le reprendió por dejar solo al pequeño niño— y vine a ver como estaba.

—Gracias —masculló avergonzado, cuando iba a pasar a su lado le habló—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre…?

Ella pareció confusa por un breve momento.

—Llámame Rukia —le dijo.

—¿Pero tu apellido…?

No existía esa familiaridad entre ellos, como para que la llamase por su nombre de pila.

—O es Rukia, o me gritas ¡hey tú! —arrugó su ceño, sin esperar respuesta de su parte, le dejo solo.

La miro atravesar la fusuma.

—«¡Perfecto!, es mi vecina» —se dijo.

Suspiró de mal humor, pero luego reparó en un detalle. ¿Cómo era posible que tuviese una hermosa voz al cantar, y un terrible timbre de voz al hablar? Se preguntó si podría soportar su estancia junto a una mujer como ella. Tan impetuosa, tan mandona, tan completamente diferente a todas aquellas que él conocía. Volteó hacia Haku y aquello lo turbo. La tranquilidad en el rostro de su hijo, ese amable gesto único en los ojos de un niño, la infinita tranquilidad que mostraba y que solo había visto cuando su madre lo cargaba.

.

.

Ya se su habitación —junto a la de se hombre de cabellera naranja—, se desparramó tal cual costal sobre su futon boca abajo. Las cortinas de su habitación estaban cerradas y la oscuridad parecía ser total, después de todo, cuando se encontró a ese hombre con el niño en brazos iba llegando de su trabajo. Le irritó el verlo ahí de pie sin hacer nada, irrumpiendo su entrada a casa, después de todo tenía sueño y tuvo una noche por demás difícil. Pero al mismo, tiempo pudo percibir la desesperación que él transmitía, completamente ajena a la inocencia de niño en sus brazos. Por eso, cuando cerró la cortina y le miro hablando con Momo, creyó que solo sería un huésped más. Sin embargo, cuando escuchó las voces junto a su habitación arrugó su ceño en una clara molestia, temiendo problemas.

Se estaba quedando dormida, cuando escuchó la queja del niño. Quiso ignorarlo, más su llanto no le fue para nada indiferente y no tuvo el corazón para dejarlo llorando. Solo tuvo que deslizar la fusuma para llegar a la habitación de su vecino y ahí sobre el futon, vio al niño chillando.

Era diminuto y rosado, y con unos potentes pulmones que la impactaron, más que nada el hecho de su padre no lo escuchase en el piso de abajo. Tenía un mameluco azul con pingüinos dibujados —eso le dijo a Rukia que era un niño—, y gruesas cobijas que lo mantenían aprisionado. Se agachó sobre el futon y le liberó los brazos, tan simple como eso el llanto se detuvo, tal parecía que lo único que deseaba el niño era estirarse. Sus diminutos ojitos la examinaron, y le sonrió. Tan sincero, tan cálido, tan dulce que no hizo más que robarle un gesto igual a Rukia. Acarició su mejilla y la sintió fría. Su pequeña manita sujetó la suya y la llevó a su boca.

—«Tiene hambre» —ella se dijo, al percibir como el niño intentaba mamar de su dedo—. «Tal vez pueda engañarlo» —pensó y comenzó a cantarle. Y en un instante se quedó dormido.

Tras una arisca presentación —más bien de parte de ella—, se retiró. Y ahora, ahí estaba escuchando los pasos del padre, mientras abría el oshiire con sumo cuidado. Rukia estiró su mano, hacía uno de sus más grandes y únicos tesoros. Abrió el joyero musical, que una vez le perteneció a su madre. Era de la más fina porcelana —de aquellos viejos días de la opulencia de su familia, que desgraciadamente ella nunca conoció—, el bello sonido de un vals que nunca había podido identificar comenzó a realizar su función de arrullarla. Mientras la mariposa mecánica del interior comenzó a mover sus alas. Y arrugaba bajo la almohada, su mano en la gastada y mullida carta que le pertenecía.

—«Feliz cumpleaños… Rukia…»

Si, hoy era 14 de enero y estaba sola.

* * *

Φ

Capítulo II

Radio Kon

Φ

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

+ Historia que forma parte de una tercia de narraciones, cuya temática peculiar será el uso de «niños pequeños» como personajes mediadores entre Ichigo y Rukia.

+ ¿Quién es Keiko…? Más adelante será explicado.

+ Los capítulos no serán muy largos y no habrán actualizaciones muy rápidas. La razón, quiero hacer de este texto el último que escriba como un Fanfiction. No estoy pensando en retirarme mañana o en un año… por eso, me lo tomaré con calma.

+ Pueden buscar la canción de cuna (que sí existe) en Youtube, con el siguiente nombre: «Yurika go no uta o», el video de la caja musical lo encuentran en Youtube bajo el nombre (caja músical japonesa) de Kunainhouse.

* * *

**Glosario:**

+ (1) Ryokan, _es un tipo de alojamiento tradicional que originalmente se creó para hospedar visitantes a corto plazo. Hoy se utilizan como hospedajes de lujo para visitantes, sobre todo occidentales_

+ (2) Okami, _gerente del hotel. Generalmente es la dueña del lugar o bien la esposa del dueño._

+ (3) Oforu, _es un baño japonés de agua caliente._

+ (4) Agari-kamachi, _pequeño lugar que se encuentra tras abrir las puertas para quitar sus zapatos._

+ (5) Fusuma, _son rectángulos verticales opacos que se deslizan de lado a lado para redefinir espacios dentro de un cuarto o se usan como puertas._

+ (6) Zabuton, _almohadones para sentarse._

+ (7) Oshiire, _armario para guardar el futon. _

+ (8) Engawa, _una plataforma tipo balcón a nivel de piso que da al jardín._

* * *

Φ

Nos vemos

Φ


	3. Radio Kon

Bleach no es de mi autoría, le pertenece a Kubo Tite. Historia original, escrita por mí.

**Nota:** palabras en cursiva, memorias del pasado de cada uno de los personajes.

_**Introspección: **__A veces, la vida se presenta con grandes y duras pruebas, y nada sucede tal como uno lo espera. Sin embargo, en los momentos de mayor desesperación, siempre una tenue luz brilla para iluminar a los corazones solitarios._

**Sumary:** No existen las palabras al aire, solo hechos irrefutables. Más aún, en la promesa de dos jóvenes amantes. Y solo el tiempo dirá, cuando el destino los alcance.

* * *

Φ

Φ

**Cuando el destino nos alcance**

Φ

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ

**Capítulo III**

**Radio Kon**

Φ

"_Sé que me esperarás y sé que te reconoceré entre la gente, _

_como te reconocería aunque hubiesen pasado mil años. _

_Lo sé desde hace tiempo"_

_- Las luces de septiembre -_

Φ

Φ

* * *

Las gruesas telas fueron alzadas una a una. El piso fue aspirado, y lavado cuidadosamente al menos dos veces antes de que el mayordomo principal diese su visto bueno. La vajilla de plata fue pulida, los árboles podados y la mansión entera aseada, tres días antes de su llegada. Para cuando el Rolls-Royce ingresó por el camino de finas piedras, la casa disfrutaba de su antigua gloria.

Descendió lentamente del vehículo y respiró hondo el aire puro de la ciudad de Karakura. Tuvo fuertes sentimientos encontrados, le regocijaba, pero… al mismo tiempo le lastimaba. Fue auxiliado por su joven asistente que le ayudó a caminar lo suficiente como para sentarse en la silla de ruedas que le fue proporcionada. A sus casi noventa años, la vejez le cobraba la larga deuda de su vida. Tenía días buenos, en donde le gustaba estar en el balcón bajo los rayos del sol; y otros tantos donde pasaba incontables horas en la cama, en compañía de su asistente y enfermero. A su edad, se negó rotundamente a aprender el control de mando de la silla eléctrica. Rikichi le llevó hacia su despacho, tapizado de altos libreros que tocaban el techo los cuales estaban repletos de incontables libros, de los cuales se enorgullecía de haberlos leído todos y cada uno de ellos. Se quedó completamente solo, con el sol acariciando su espalda, mientras soltaba un pesado y amargo suspiro que nació desde el fondo de su garganta. Llevó su temblorosa mano hacia la bolsa interna de su saco y de ahí, sustrajo una diminuta llave, muy antigua que uso para abrir el único cajón que tenía la cerradura precisa para ser abierta. Extrajo una fotografía muy vieja, en la que se veían retratados tres hombres, tres generaciones de un antiguo Clan, ahora decadente con dos vidas perdidas. Ginrei,Sōjun y Byakuya, miraban al frente. La vieja mano del anciano recorrió el marco y se detuvo en el rostro de su nieto.

—¿Podrás perdonarme, Byakuya? —Inquirió amargamente, sintiendo que algo más en su pecho volvía a resquebrajarse, sabiendo que tristemente los muertos no tienen una voz para responder las plegarias de los vivos.

Ginrei levantó el oficio familiar a base de sudor. Luego de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, el país había quedado devastado y él cambió el rubro del negocio dejando la hechura de quimonos y tomando el acero como su nuevo fuerte laboral. Opción acertada, en una nación que rápidamente se modernizaba; en el lapso de una década logró amasar una fortuna de grandes proporciones, misma que le dio la tranquilidad monetaria que tanta ansiaba. Ya era un hombre entrado en años, cuando se casó con una mujer criada a la antigua manera de Japón. La amó con devoción, más tristemente ella murió al dar a luz a su único hijo, un varón al que le dio el nombre de Sōjun. Lo crió y lo educó para que fuese un gran hombre, alguien que superase sus expectativas y el destino le sonrió. Sōjun resultó más diestro en los negocios que su propio padre, al grado de lograr internacionalizar la hasta entonces pequeña empresa bajo un nuevo nombre «Senbonzakura». Sin embargo, la muerte se presentó nuevamente y le arrebato a su hijo y nuera en un terrible accidente, y fue por ello que se quedó al cuidado de su nieto. Byakuya tenía diez años, cuando llegó a vivir bajo el techo de la mansión principal y en ese entonces le prometió «que lo protegería».

Una dolorosa sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro arrugado del anciano, la más importante promesa que no fue capaz de cumplir.

Nunca supo exactamente como sucedió, simplemente Byakuya terminó enamorándose de una de las jóvenes criadas de su mansión, una jovencita sencilla, pero con un gran deseo de superarse. Tanto, que con gran esmero y esfuerzo logró por cuenta propia el entrar a la Universidad, ella se llamaba Hisana. En secreto se casaron contra toda posición y fue la única vez que su nieto lo retó. Ginrei explotó con ira y le exigió la anulación, más él se negó. «He consumado mi matrimonio —le dijo—, no voy a dejarla. ¿Recuerdas tu promesa abuelo?»

Si el Clan Kuchiki tenía un defecto, era la excelsa soberbia que cargaban, cegado ante su negación le rechazó a él y a su esposa. Le dejó a su suerte —ya que se marchó a Francia—, y dos años después recibió una carta escrita por el puño y letra de Byakuya —la última que le escribiría en vida—, en ella le anunciaba la muerte de su esposa Hisana dejado una sola letra que dejaba inconcluso el documento «Y… —escribió Byakuya sin terminar» Ginrei no le buscó, y tardó un par de años más en arrepentirse de aquel error.

Kōga viajó desde Japón con los papeles de óbito de Byakuya, el mundo de Ginrei de derrumbó al comprobar la veracidad de los documentos que sostuvo en sus manos, su único nieto moría y él se quedaba como el último sucesor de sangre del Clan Kuchiki. Ginrei dejó la empresa familiar a manos de Kōga —su sobrino político—, que se volvió indispensable para el cansado anciano que imploraba la llegada de la muerte. Sin embargo, y a la gran sorpresa de todos, aún se mostraba senil y gozaba de una relativa buena salud para su edad. Casi parecía como si su alma implorase por el perdón, para finalmente morir en paz. Sus tres operaciones del corazón y el cáncer de garganta no se esforzaban. Suspiró muy pesadamente, Rikichi más que asistente, era su enfermero. Consultó su reloj, en dos minutos exactos el chico entraría con un vaso de agua y al menos un centenar de pastillas para ser tomadas, luego le colocaría el aire en sus fosas nasales y media hora después llegaría su nuevo abogado. Había decidido reescribir su testamento, todo sería para Kōga, el hombre que lo había cuidado por más de veinte años.

Rikichi ingresó con la bandeja de plata y espero a que las pastillas fuesen tomadas, antes de permitir la entrada del abogado. Era un joven pelirrojo el que ante él se mostraba, sus rígidez le denotaba su nerviosismo, y sí, este era la joven promesa del consorcio Seireitei. Abarai Renji estaba neurasténico, dado que el individuo que tenía delante suyo era uno de los hombres más respetados en todo Japón y un auténtico sobreviviente a uno de los conflictos bélicos más importantes del último siglo. Sin contar, con la dura mirada que le daba, le hacía sentirse completamente insignificante casi como en sus días de infnci. Ginrei le examinó minuciosamente con el entrecejo más que fruncido, ciertamente dudaba de las capacidades del joven ya que ante sus ojos parecía solo un crio. No obstante, Shunsui —actual dirigente del Seireitei— se lo recomendó ampliamente_._ Al parecer, Yamamoto había fallecido durante el verano anterior debido a una complicación de su enfermedad, y el único al tanto de sus documentos era el joven bermejo _—_su ayudante personal_—_. Exhaló cansinamente.

—¿Terminarás antes de que me muera? —le dijo al verlo levantando los papeles que se desparramaron por el suelo cuando abrió su maletín producto de su ansiedad.

Renji tosió incómodo—. Mi más sincera disculpa, Kuchiki-sama —colocó el documento sobre el escritorio—, le aseguro que estaré muy por arriba de sus expectativas —colocó su pesado maletín de cuero en la mesa, el cual abrió en busca de los papeles faltante—. Es un documento bastante viejo —lo entregó en las manos del anciano—, lleva unos treinta años en el despacho —indicó al colocar el maletín sobre el suelo.

El taheño paseó su vista por el inmaculado y elegante estudio en donde se encontraba. Vislumbró algunas pinturas de autores que él desconocía, pero que sin lugar a duda valdrían millones de yenes. Los muebles tenían un aire tan antiguo, que no dudaba en que tuviesen más tiempo de vida que él mismo. No había nada que pareciera estar en desorden, quizás, solo él mismo. Un joven atípico con ese refinado traje Brioni (1) gris de rayas que tanto le gustaba. Un hombre que había salido de las más inmundas calles de la sociedad japonesa, que con gran esfuerzo propio logró labrarse un camino entre los mejores abogados de su clase. A sus treinta años, su nombre ya tenía un peso y era el mejor en su campo. Por ende, Shunsui lo había recomendado a un cliente que sabría apreciar la sobriedad y refinamiento de su trato. Para ese momento, solo lamentaba su absurda presentación ante el Kuchiki, su nerviosismo no tenía nada que ver con él, sino con la jovencita de estilo ganguro (2) que miró antes de llegar —y a la que fácilmente reconoció, no por nada habían crecido juntos—. Perdió el contacto con ella durante el último año, ya que cambio su residencia a Tokio, cuando se despidió de su amiga de infancia ella guardaba una apariencia de estilo gótico, nunca dejaba de preguntarse que la llevaba a tan duros extremos. Era como si intentase, negarse a sí misma y a ese misterioso pasado que llevaba a cuestas.

—Todo está en orden —respondió el anciano media hora después—. Le llamé para hacer un cambio en el testamento, es absurdo dejarle todo lo que tengo a alguien que ya está muerto —expresó con voz temblorosa—. Todo quedará exactamente igual, salvo el nombre a quien heredar —Ginrei observó como Renji buscó una diminuta libreta que sacó del maletín, así como una fina pluma bañada en oro. Se mostraba a la espera del nombre—, Kuchiki Kōga.

.

.

Se entretuvo el resto de la tarde leyendo —nuevamente— un viejo libro de poemas que Byakuya tanto admiraba. Se sabía de memoria las noventa páginas, así como los más de mil poemas, pero aún así, lo repasaba. Al terminar el libro recodó que su nieto le había obsequiado un viejo radio que él mismo arregló, lo mandó buscar en el almacén y una hora después, el destartalado electrodoméstico descansaba sobre sus piernas. Era más pequeño de lo que recordaba, y seguramente valdría menos que cualquiera de los objetos que lo rodeaban, aún así, por sí mismo, era invaluable. Ordenó que fuese encendido, más nada se escuchaba. Rikichki comenzó a girar el botón rojo que movía una larga línea que indicaba las estaciones y luego de unos cuantos intentos, la estática dejó de sonar. Tan anticuado como era, la única frecuencia que se escuchó fue la estación local de Karakura. Cerró sus ojos y disfrutó del recuerdo que lo invadió.

—_¡Abuelo, abuelo! ¡Mira! _—_Mostró orgulloso el electrodoméstico._

_Ginrei le sonrió y palmeó su cabeza. Si, estaba muy orgulloso de su nieto._

—¡Buenas noches, Karakura! Y bienvenidos a una hora más de su emisión nocturna, Radio Kon. Les saluda como siempre, su buena amiga Chappy…

Ginrei abrió sus ojos en demasía, había una extraña familiaridad en la locutora que no podía negar. Por un momento, creyó que estaba escuchando a un familiar suyo y no un extraño. Era como si conociese esa voz de toda la vida, como si…

•

• **C.E.D.N.A** •

•

A la una en punto, Chappy se despidió prometiendo regresar puntual al otro día. Y así, la estática invadió la estación de nombre «Vizard». Se estiró con suma pereza en la cabina y le agradeció al hombre de gafas graciosas el tiempo que le había obsequiado. El individuo que manejaba los controles de la vieja estación de radio se despidió con afecto de ella y se marchó en el medio de la fría noche.

Rukia fue hacia la puerta de entrada y colocó el pestillo, antes de comenzar con su afanosa tarea de limpieza. Si, ella era la chica del aseo. Su horario comenzaba a las diez de la noche, llegaba y saludaba a la hiperactiva rubia que atendía la recepción y que se la pasaba peleando con el jefe. Adoraba a Hirako —su patrón—, por haberla contratado a pesar de su inusual apariencia «todos los vizards, tenemos un secreto». Él le había dicho el día que le dio trabajo, un mañana de primavera hacía poco más de un año. Y como era de esperar, no faltaron los pervertidos que solían confundirla con algo más, hombres que pronto recibían su merecido. No por nada era cinta negra en judo. Podía ser pobre, pero rebosaba de orgullo y dignidad, algo de lo que muchos por ahí carecían. Le estación no era muy grande, aunque fuese de dos pisos, aún así se esmeraba en dejarla impecable. Después de todo, a sus veintiún años era a lo más que podía aspirar sin tener estudios. Suspiró por enésima vez, había goma de mascar bajo la mesa de la sala de juntas, iba a matar a Mashiro por su pequeña gracia. Hacía las cinco de la mañana, escuchó los golpes en la puerta de entrada. Se trataba de un hombre bonachón, que como cada día, le traía un sencillo pero nutritivo obento.

—Gracias, Hachiguen —recibió gustosa el desayuno.

Ushōda era el operador en turno, mientras que Kensei comenzaría con el noticiario de las seis. También llegó Keigo el redactor matutino, que de nueva cuenta la llenó de cumplidos y flores —las mismas que solía dejar en la recepción de la estación—. A las siete en punto, Rukia partió con una simple sudadera que para nada podría cubrirla del frío invernal. Arrojó vapor —saliente de su boca— a sus frías manos. Le dolía la espalda y los ojos los sentía arenosos, y no paraba de bostezar. Y como cada día, la gente se apartaba en su andar por su estrafalaria apariencia ya pasada de moda. Fue entonces cuando lo vio, corriendo como cada mañana hacia el autobús de la esquina. No habían vuelto a hablar desde la llegada del amigo de la infancia de Momo, pero en las noches antes de ir a trabajar, no podía quitar la sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios al escucharlo jugar con su hijo. Suspiró, fundiendo su cálida respiración con el frío de la mañana, ese amor tan sincero siempre le hacía recordar a su padre. Llegó a su habitación, y procedió con su ritual de limpieza, el tono nacarando de su piel era falso, tan falso como la rubia peluca y el intrínseco pasado que se había creado. Solo para…

•

• **C.E.D.N.A** •

•

En mesas separadas y en posiciones encontradas, dos hombres almorzaban. Uno era el dueño del hospital, y el otro un reconocido pediatra. Ryūken disfrutaba de una austera comida, en contraposición con Isshin que ingería grandes dosis de grasa.

—Te pondrás como un cerdo.

—¡Y tú, como una maldita escoba! —Rechistó Isshin de mal humor ingiriendo un gran bocado de su hamburguesa.

Si, esa era su singular manera de darse los buenos días. Herencia recibida por sus hijos. A los reunidos en ese lugar el hecho ya no les sorprendía, lo que siempre se preguntaban era ¿cómo podían trabajar juntos?

—Al parecer, Kuchiki Ginrei ha vuelto a Karakura —comentó despreocupado, revisando el historial en sus manos— el día de ayer.

—Ah… —desabrochó el botón de su pantalón— Hace veinticinco años que no escuchaba ese nombre ¿Qué le trae devuelta?

—Al parecer, está muriendo —explicó, recibiendo toda la atención de su colega y sin prestarle demasiada atención continuo revisando el historial médico que había recibido hace unos días—. Envié a Isane-san para que lo tratase, con su cuadro clínico me sorprende que esté vivo —regresó a la primera hoja.

—¿Es ese? —Se atrevió a preguntar, al no recibir respuesta dio por hecho que efectivamente lo era. Estiró su mano, lo suficiente como para que su colega se lo pasase. Y no mentía, el que estuviese con vida podría catalogarlo como un auténtico milagro.

—¿No fue Kuchiki Byakuya tu amigo? —Ryūken preguntó antes de llevarse el café a los labios.

—En realidad, Masaki y Hisana fueron amigas, entre él y yo… —dudó por un comento de cómo explicar su relación— a penas y nos conocimos.

Una joven enfermera llegó a la mesa de Ryūken y le murmuró algunas palabras que Isshin no pudo escuchar, luego el médico en jefe se levanto bastante malhumorado de su mesa.

—Te veré después, Kurosaki —al retirarse se llevó consigo el historial clínico.

Isshin acarició su barba y arrugó su ceño —de la misma forma en que su hijo lo hacía—. No le había mentido a Ryūken, las mujeres fueron las mejores amigas, de lo poco que sabía o recordaba, estaba el hecho de que Hisana había trabajado como criada para una acaudalada familia y que gracias a eso, había podido costearse la matricula en la Universidad. Fue ahí donde conoció a Masaki y ambas se volvieron íntimas, las dos estudiaban la misma carrera y corrieron con la suerte de estar en el mismo salón durante toda su licenciatura. Y tenían un sueño en conjunto, abrir una guardería que administrar. Su esposa fue una estudiante modelo, pero Hisana siempre ocupó el primer lugar. Y de alguna manera, Byakuya fijó sus ojos en ella. Se enamoraron y se casaron en secreto y a partir de ahí, la perfecta vida del Kuchiki cambió. Fue relegado de la familia que lo vio nacer, sin su ayuda y con las puertas cerradas enfrentó serias dificultades. Tanto así, que dos años después de graduarse, desafiaba serias dificultades económicas. Aún podía recordarlo, el aroma a café recién molido en la pequeña casa donde vio por última vez a Hisana. A ella la miro más frágil de lo usual; y él continuaba con su porte elegante, a pesar de todo no se podía obviar el apellido que cargaba. Desafortunadamente, pese a su excelente preparación él no había podido encontrar un trabajo decente, todo porque temían el apellido de la familia. Ahora mismo que lo pensaba, hacía años que había olvidado por completo el nombre de aquella frágil niña.

—_Ya me las arreglaré, Kurosaki —comentó, guardando su cosas en la caja que le habían proporcionado de Recursos Humano. Uno a uno, colocó los pocos objetos que estaban sobre su escritorio, a la larga se había acostumbrado a no dejar nunca demasiadas cosas de sí mismo._

—_Hablaré con un amigo mío, que estoy seguro que…_

_Byakuya levantó su mano y le pidió silencio—. No lo hagas —le suplicó ante el asombro del médico—, sucederá lo mismo una y otra vez —alzó la caja—. Tu voz no puede se escuchada, Kurosaki._

_Justo cuando pasó a su lado Isshin le murmuró —Habla con tu abuelo —le sugirió._

—_Cuando un hijo rompe las ilusiones de un padre, a veces es difícil pedir perdón —susurró—. No puedo mirarle a la cara sin sentirme avergonzado por haber rotó sus ilusiones, pero al mismo tiempo, no puedo pedirle perdón porque no estoy arrepentido de mi esposa e hija —exhaló cansinamente—. El orgullo de nuestra familia, es nuestra propia tumba._

_Masaki había llorado como una magdalena cuando se enteró de la muerte de Hisana, y del hecho de que no había estado presente durante su funeral. La pequeña familia tuvo que mudarse de esa casita, ya que sin el trabajo a Byakuya le resultó imposible el seguirla pagando; y entonces le perdió de vista durante cuatro largos años en lo que su vida cambió drásticamente. Un par de años después, un terrible hecho marcó la vida del galeno. Gracias a su vieja amistad __su colega médico le dio un tiempo de licencia, lo que lo llevó a la bebida._

—_¡Kurosaki! —Su asombro no pudo ser ocultado._

—_¡Hey —Respondió con alegría, dejándose caer al suelo de un sopetón—, tanto tiempo, Byakuya!_

_Se encontraban en uno de los distritos más pobres y peligrosos de la ciudad, ciertamente el Kuchiki mostró franca preocupación. Se le acercó y se detuvo en seco, al percibir en su nariz el nauseabundo aroma del licor emanando de su piel y el sudor de días de la falta de una ducha decente. En sus manos sostenía una botella de alcohol oculta dentro de una bolsa de papel._

—_Kurosaki —volvió a decir con mucha paciencia._

_Isshin bebió un sorbo grande que terminó desparramando la mitad antes de hablar—. Masaki murió hace tres meses —le informó, el rostro de Byakuya enmudeció ya que sus pupilas de dilataron en demasía. Su rostro también se miró aturdido e impactado por la asombrosa noticia—. Fue un accidente de tráfico._

—_Lo lamento —fue muy honesto al hablar._

—_Un conductor ebrio la embistió de frente y… —volvió a tomar y una grotesca sonrisa se enmarcó en su adolorido rostro, profusas lágrimas nacieron de sus ojos— ella ya no está más aquí —se alzó de hombros y miró de llenó al Kuchiki esa tarde de verano donde el cielo se mostraba amenazante con ese color gris—. Es duro… ¿Qué has hecho para no derrumbarte, por qué yo estoy hecho una mierda? _

_En la esquina, varios metros lejos de ellos estaba una mujer y una pequeña niña. Una copia en calca de Hisana._ _Byakuya también miró hacia atrás—. Tienes tres razones para no rendirte, Kurosaki. Tres motivos para seguir adelante, y tres corazones a los que brindarles todo tu amor —habló al momento de quitarle la bolsa y de vaciar el contenido en el suelo de la ace__ra—. Tres pequeños que seguramente esperan ansiosos a su padre, te necesitan a ti —lo señaló—. No al vago que miro._

_Isshin llevó su mano izquierda a su rostro, no deseaba que Byakuya mirase el dolor que se reflejaba en su rostro. De alguna manera, continuaba sintiéndose pequeño en su presencia. A pesar de todo el tiempo, de los obstáculos, el Kuchiki mantenía su imponente porte. Y él tenía razón, sus hijos le esperaban, en especial Ichigo, el único sobreviviente del accidente y el testigo de la muerte de su propia madre._

—_Eres un hombre digno de admirar, Byakuya._

—_Soy solo un grano de arroz._

_No estaba completamente ebrio, todavía podía se encontraba lúcido, pero aquellas palabras por alguna razón le parecieron filosóficas. Intentó levantarse, más no tuvo suerte alguna y de no haber sido por Byakuya hubiese caído con fuerza. Le ayudó a estabilizarse, antes de alejarse._

—_Me atrevo a pedirte un favor, Kurosaki —murmuró levemente acongojado—. No es dinero —se apresuró a replicar al ver como el médico llevaba su mano hacia su pantalón—, es algo que me gustaría que le dijeras a esa persona por si algún día sus caminos se cruzan…_

—… _¿Esa persona…? —preguntó el médico, más fue ignorado por completo su cuestionamiento._

—_Dile por favor…_

Su buscapersonas no paraba de sonar, y no fue hasta que una joven enfermera se lo hizo notar que volvió al presente. Se levantó con prisa para ir a la entrada de urgencias _—¿_Esa persona?_—, _fue su último pensamiento antes de atender al paciente herido.

_._

_._

Le tomó menos de veinte minutos el llegar a las afueras de la imponente mansión, que prácticamente acaparaba la única elevación natural de la ciudad. Respiró hondo sujetando fuertemente el volante de su blanco Mercedes y descendió lento del vehículo. De inmediato un criado le dio rápido acceso, pese a presentarse a altas horas y sin una previa cita —como el estricto protocolo lo requería—. Sin más, le llevaron a la sala de espera mientras una joven criada le ofrecía una humeante taza de té. Se dispuso a ordenar sus pensamientos y comenzó a formular en su mente las palabras que le diría al enfermo anciano con tal de cumplir su promesa. Aún ni siquiera fue capaz de disfrutar de su bebida, cuando un joven se presentó ante él y le pidió que lo siguiese.

Isshin ingresó al despacho, y la vista del hombre lo enmudeció. El parecido entre ambos, era impactante; ciertamente el afín era notorio. Sin embargo, había algo en ese anciano que realmente lo dejo sin habla, y eran sus ojos. Esas orbes apagadas y llenas de un infinito arrepentimiento. Por un instante, casi se sintió reflejado en esa persona. Se regañó a sí mismo, él no había venido para eso. Pero, por un momento serio dudo ¿Sería correcto decirle lo que Byakuya le había pedido? ¿Y si sus palabras solo incentivaban la aversión contra Hisana y la hija de ambos? No por nada la había ignorado, ¿cierto?

Educadamente, Ginrei le ofreció el único asiento disponible, más le pidió silencio. Se deleitaba con la voz de la locutora de media noche, de la estación Vizard. Isshin escuchó en completo silencio. Fue un tema banal, aún así, al mismo tiempo lo encandiló con su preciosa voz y sinceridad al hablar.

—Me gusta como habla la señorita —Ginrei dijo para romper el pesado momento, que fácilmente podría haberse quebrado como un frágil cristal cuando la emisón finalizó—. Muchos médicos se han ofrecido a tratarme en mis últimos días —comentó ácidamente—, ¿por qué se considera especial… —miró la hoja blanca sobre su escritorio, una que tenía los datos más importantes del galeno— Kurosaki-san? —Expresó luego de haber leído su nombre y fijando su vista por completo en el pediatra.

—No vengo aquí a ofrecer mis servicios —fue cortante al responder, para nada le gustaba que lo considerase un oportunista de su infortunio.

—Si, ya me parecía su visita se debía a otra índole —apartó la hoja—. No hay nada que necesite de un pediatra.

—Conocí a Byakuya —soltó de golpe y el anciano le observó con excitación—. Bueno… en realidad mi esposa tuvo más contacto con la familia de su nieto —aclaró su garganta sintiéndose incómodo ante la penetrante mirada de Ginrei—. Masaki y Hisana fueron entrañables amigas, gracias a eso tuve la fortuna de conocerlo —esperó por alguna reacción tosca hacia su nuera. Solo arrugó su ceño en exceso, su reacción fue completamente diferente a lo que había esperado y al cabo de unos minutos decidió continuar—. Me pidió que le dijese algo, pero antes… quisiera saber algo.

—¡Hable! —Exigió con urgencia.

—¿Tanto odio a Hisana, que despreció a la única hija de su nieto?

Ginrei fue incapaz de hablar durante un largo tiempo —¿Hija…? —al fin pudo formular sin aliento y con voz temblorosa.

—La hija de Byakuya y Hisana.

—¿Hija…? —repitió el anciano.

—_¡Kōga…! —expresó con un hilo de voz— ¡Por Dios! —Su voz se quebró por completo, al recibir en mano la copia del acta de óbito de su nieto, junto a la suya estaba la de Hisana, sin descendencia alguna. O al menos, eso le había dicho el hombre delante suyo._

—_Lo lamento, Ginrei-sama —hizo una media reverencia ante el dolor del anciano—. Le prometí que lo mantendría al tanto de la situación en Japón —alzó su rostro mientras aguardaba su reacción—. Byakuya-kun ha muerto._

Ginrei palideció de inmediato y comenzó a hiperventilarse, aquello alarmó a Isshin ¿Sería posible…?

—_Dile a mi abuelo, que el hombre de quien se tiene que cuidar es…_

Ginrei llevó su mano hacia su corazón, ante de desfallecer sobre el escritorio.

* * *

Φ

Capítulo III

Abuelo

Φ

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

+ Bien, un punto importante y para resaltar, es la apariencia fuera de lo común de Rukia. Se que no lo mencioné en el capítulo anterior, fue un error de mi parte. Este aspecto es muy importante para la historia. Así que esperen más sorpresas.

+ ¡Masivo bloqueo mental en dos historias...!

* * *

**Glosario**

+ (1) Brioni, _son considerados como los más caros del mundo. Popularmente incluso son llamados "los __Ferrari__" de los __trajes__a medida._

+ (2) Ganguro,_ literalmente "rostro negro", es una tendencia de moda alternativa de pelo rubio o naranja y piel bronceada entre las jóvenes japonesas que tuvo su pico de popularidad alrededor del año 2000, pero continua siendo evidente hoy en día._

* * *

Φ

Nos vemos

Φ


End file.
